


Lost and Found

by Thalia084



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: 一觉醒来，萨姆发现他变成了迪恩。





	Lost and Found

他的脸上带着微笑。萨姆过了一会才意识到这个，他看向镜中自己的脸，刚洗过，正往下滴着水，下颌线上缀着一串小水珠，透出一点光。天已经大亮了，一个人拉开了窗帘，那些光让萨姆把镜中的自己看得更加真切。  
这是一张属于迪恩·温彻斯特的脸。  
萨姆回头去，试着叫了一声，“迪恩？”他发出的声音也来自迪恩，略微粗哑，与他语气中的惊讶十分相配。  
“这是你的新型乐趣吗？”刚走进浴室的人微微皱眉，用肩膀撞了萨姆一下，“闪开，你什么时候才能洗完？”  
萨姆还没有决定怎么称呼这个人，他拥有自己的脸，而他自己则在他哥哥的身体里。荒谬，即使对于温彻斯特家来说，也足够称得上离奇。  
“你是迪恩吗？”萨姆把句子补充完整，紧盯着那张脸，从他寡淡的眉毛到鼻翼左侧的一颗痣，一切都显得十分自然。现在，那张脸上出现了一种介于玩味和无奈之间的神情——正是他对迪恩的幼稚将怒未怒的那种表现。  
萨姆明白了。这不是迪恩，这是另一个萨姆。他姑且将他称为“另一人”，因为他无论如何都不可能是自己。  
另一人翻了个白眼，越过萨姆的肩膀去拿牙膏，“你的洗漱时间结束了，别傻站在这里好吗？”  
萨姆吸一口气，拍拍另一人的后背，“你快一点，我们需要谈谈。”

这是2010年5月的某一天，萨姆意识到有大事发生。临睡之前他最担心的是天启、路西法和自己的意志力，而现在他开始揉捏自己的脸，思考这到底是怎么一回事。  
另一人一边刷牙一边从浴室探出头来：“要是你就打算这么无所事事地坐着，那不如赶紧换衣服，就算世界末日将近，我们也还要出门吃早餐。另外，我们的确有很多事要讨论。”他评价道，“你今天看起来，很迟钝。”  
他们面对面坐在楼下的小餐馆里，卫生条件堪忧，萨姆不小心把手搭在桌面上，感觉发粘。他皱眉，另一人看他一眼，“你要吃什么？”  
萨姆没说话，女招待走过来，另一人只好开口：“两杯咖啡，招牌套餐加培根，外加一份薄饼。”萨姆仍不说话地看着他，另一人又说，“好吧，再来一只甜甜圈。满意了吗？”他问萨姆。  
萨姆清了清喉咙，“萨姆？”  
“嗯？”咖啡上来了，然后是热气腾腾的薄饼，另一人把盘子分好，“你不吃吗？”  
萨姆喝了一口咖啡，另一人叹口气，把甜甜圈推过来，“你有心事，迪恩。”  
萨姆看着甜甜圈，顶上洒满五颜六色的糖针，“我不想吃这个。”  
另一人惊讶地望了他一眼，萨姆摇摇头，手指贴近咖啡杯的边缘，那温度刺得他皮肤发痒。另一人把盘子拉回去，用下巴示意他面前余下的食物，“多少吃一点，迪恩。你这样我会担心你。”  
“你真的是萨姆·温彻斯特。”萨姆用了陈述句。  
另一人不皱眉头地把甜甜圈吃了下去，“你到底在说什么？”  
“你从什么时候开始猎魔的？”萨姆问，“回答我。这是一个测试。”  
“五年前。”另一人的神情称得上古怪。  
“具体些，给我日期。”  
“万圣节。这到底是怎么一回事？”  
“在迪恩死后，你是如何度过的？”  
“什么话？迪恩，你正好好地坐在这里。”  
“我是指，迪恩在那么多周二死去之后。那段时间里，你如何度过？”  
另一人的神情松动了，他流露出一种哀伤，如果他是萨姆，那么他理应如此，他避重就轻地回答：“……我像个冷酷的猎魔机器，想法设法找你回来。”  
“天哪，你真的是萨姆！”萨姆抚住额头，嘟囔着，“但问题是，我也是。”  
“什么？”  
“无论你相信与否，我是萨姆，现在在这个身体里的是我，或者说——你。”萨姆说，“有什么可以解释这一切？平行宇宙？还是天使的又一个玩笑？”  
“你在开玩笑。”  
“如果我们两个都是萨姆，那么问题来了：迪恩在哪里？这个时空的迪恩在什么地方？”  
“你在开玩笑。”另一人坚定地摇头，“一会卡西过来，你不妨让他也听听这疯话。听着，迪恩，我知道你在紧张，我也是。但你答应过我的，你会让我做这事。”  
萨姆突然想起了他的上一个烦恼，他要去对路西法说“我愿意”了，他本该为这事提心吊胆的，而现在他把迪恩弄丢了。  
幸运的是，另一个萨姆正在他对面喝咖啡，除了抖动的手指和略显苍白的脸色外，对整个死亡计划泰然处之。另一个萨姆准备好拯救世界，而萨姆本人有更重要的事情要做。  
萨姆加入卡西提奥、鲍比和另一人的讨论时，他们已经有了定论：底特律。后备箱里装满了恶魔血，萨姆坐上了黑斑羚的驾驶座。  
“你知道我这次离开就不会回来了对吧？”另一人问。  
“我知道。”没人比我更清楚了。  
“答应我，不要去找我。”另一人转头看着他。  
萨姆短暂地跟他对视，另一人的眼睛被迎面驶来的车灯照亮，一闪即灭。萨姆直到此刻才确信了这个人是另一个自己，在他计划的告别里，这是最重要的一句，他对迪恩别无所求，就只是：好好活着。  
萨姆点了头，另一人高兴地笑了，“我们会成功的。”

萨姆把车开进那座满是恶魔的城市，空气闻起来是深蓝色的、冰凉的，要是现在就下雪，他也不觉得奇怪。萨姆在想前一晚的事，迪恩为了他的计划而困扰，最终不情愿地答应了他。“你是个成年人，你有权为自己做决定。”迪恩蹙着眉，像在用指甲掀起一块结痂的伤口，就为了让血流出来，“或许该长大的那个人是我，我该学习一点别的人生意义。除了‘照看萨米’之外的事。”  
他们在一起喝酒，因为想不出合适的对话，索性就什么都不说。他和迪恩沉默地望着，但酒也不敢多喝，这个节骨眼上连睡眠都是危险的。迪恩劝萨姆先睡一会，毕竟成为路西法的皮囊需要耗费不少精力。萨姆睡了。一切正常。  
萨姆想不通为什么现在他就锁进了迪恩的身体里，而迪恩却不知所踪。萨姆不是不知道灵魂交换这类魔法，女巫——一个热衷于出现在问题的方方面面的职业选择，但既然眼下有两个萨姆，那就不是灵魂交换。灵魂复制——有这么一回事吗？萨姆看着另一人和鲍比拥抱，说一些在永别后注定落空的场面话，他麻木地看着，仿佛经历一场逃生演习。  
他本该在那个位置的。萨姆恍惚，他甚至宁可在那个位置，这样一来他就不必为了迪恩的下落忧心。迪恩去哪了？要是这个萨姆才是真正的萨姆，那他就是在一个不属于自己的时空，说不定就是因为这样他才落在了迪恩身上：迪恩跟他是灵魂伴侣，他的灵魂在这个时空需要容器，就自然而然地进入了这里。  
迪恩的身体比他自己的还要吸引——或者乐于接纳这个灵魂。  
萨姆打了个寒战。  
另一人和卡西提奥做着一些滑稽的笑脸，卡西提奥还不明白怎么把谎言说得不露痕迹，另一人正在教他。接下来，另一人回身，看向了萨姆。  
他走过来，抹了抹头发又揉了揉鼻子，这才垂下双手，另一人表现得十分不安，生平第一次发现自己长了双手似的不知该如何安放它们。萨姆吞咽了一下，离开了黑斑羚的后备箱，往前两步抱住了另一人。就像安慰他自己一样，萨姆收紧双手。  
另一人说：“别来找我，答应我。”  
“好。”萨姆说，在他后背上拍了拍，宽慰道，“知道吗？你做了正确的选择。”  
“是啊。”另一人松了口气，更紧地贴了他一下。  
萨姆知道另一人的心情，他知道一切，他忽然十分庆幸现在是由自己来送别这个萨姆，而不是真的迪恩。迪恩会心碎的，他不知道该怎么放手。萨姆把手松开了。  
等他找到迪恩，他会继续陪着迪恩。萨姆豁然开朗，在心底感谢起女巫或者其他什么来。

他们找了一家旅馆，萨姆发现自己还是习惯性地要了双人房。卡西提奥站在他床前，试着把手放在他的肩膀上。“接下来有什么打算？”另一人输了，他们看着那具皮囊装载着恶魔离去。卡西提奥正在安慰他，“你该不会想要去看那场战役吧？”  
从他紧皱的眉头来看，卡西提奥正在酝酿如何让萨姆不去做这件蠢事。  
“不。”萨姆回答道。  
卡西提奥一愣，“……还有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”  
“我需要跟灵魂咒语有关的书，或者追踪咒，最好的办法是捉个女巫来审问。”  
“什么？”  
但萨姆的眼神让他打消了追问的念头：萨姆无论如何都会做这一切。他只能选择让事情变得简单些。“我可以试着追踪灵魂，但我的天使灵力不足……我将竭尽所能。”萨姆抓住了他的衣袖，期待地望着他，“我们来试一试。”  
“好吧。”卡西提奥说，“你要追踪谁的灵魂？”  
“迪恩的。”  
卡西提奥走开了，像需要喘口气似的退后两步，直到他的腿碰到对面的床沿，他不太顺畅地坐下了。  
“我知道这很奇怪，但我不是迪恩，我是萨姆。我不知道迪恩在哪里我需要你帮我找到他。他的灵魂。”萨姆追着他换了个位置，坐到卡西提奥身边，试图说服他。卡西提奥的衣袖被萨姆抓得皱巴巴的，他狐疑地望了萨姆一眼，紧接着闭了上眼，把手放在萨姆胸口，“这可能会有点疼，并且你最好把眼睛闭上。”  
非常疼。萨姆闭着眼也能感受到从胸口发出的白光，刺眼地覆盖房间的每个角落。  
“上帝啊。”卡西提奥叹息般地说道，“你真的是萨姆……”他停住，瞪大了眼睛，额头上出现几道皱纹，“那对路西法说‘我愿意’的萨姆——”  
“是另一个我。”萨姆说，“这就是我需要你帮助的地方：什么情况下才能让同一个灵魂出现两次？”  
卡西提奥呐呐地说：“他在无名之所。”  
“什么？”  
“有这么一个地方，一切都是虚无的地方，那里没有时间，那里什么都不存在。”卡西提奥总结，“那是神话中的某处。”  
“天使还相信神话？”  
“即便对天使而言那也是个传说。只有见过上帝的人才能进入那里。”  
“我要怎么去？”  
“你不能去。”卡西提奥沉声说，萨姆表现得跟他的外表如出一辙，暴躁，他把皮夹克的领子竖起来，“那我该怎么办？我去哪里找迪恩？”  
卡西提奥再次闭上眼，很快睁开：“你不必找他。”他的声音充满了不确定，磕磕绊绊如同猜测一种外语的发音，“他消失了。”  
“他死了？”  
卡西提奥思忖了一秒，重复道：“他消失了。”  
萨姆一拳打在床上，绵软的触感让这一拳成为一个彻头彻尾的笑话。

对两个萨姆来说这都是难熬的一天。另一人被路西法的意志压制在头脑深处，而萨姆开始后悔提起“那么多周二”，因为毫无疑问他又走进了相同的窘境：毫无头绪地寻找迪恩。  
他花了大半个上午读书，最终发现自己太过焦虑什么也读不进去，他打电话让鲍比替他做资料调查，自己用了追踪女巫的咒语，粗暴地绑了一个无辜的女人来帮忙。对方十分惊恐，但他厉声喝止，“停下颤抖，然后告诉我你知道的一切。”萨姆不耐烦地命令道。  
卡西提奥面无表情地给女巫割开绳子，又帮她倒水，一名贴心的小天使。偶尔萨姆的余光里察觉到卡西提奥在摇头，但他从来都是一副困扰的表情，萨姆不觉得自己做错了。  
“紧急情况。”萨姆在女巫第二次昏过去的时候接过了卡西提奥递来的维他命饮料。“她只是在害怕，我没有打她。”他看着坐在椅子上的可怜女人，解释。  
卡西提奥居然说：“你该吃点东西。”  
“迪恩。”萨姆阴沉地提醒他。他要拿水去泼那女巫的脸，卡西提奥制止了他，“她已经知无不言了。”  
也就是说，在女巫这条线索上走不通。  
鲍比打来电话，萨姆赶紧接听：“有消息了吗？”  
“是啊，就猜到你迫不及待。”鲍比雀跃地说，“查克打听到了决战的地点——”  
“我不关心这个，鲍比！”萨姆说，“灵魂！我让你去查灵魂！鲍比，别拿无关紧要的事打扰我。”  
鲍比气得哼了一声，说不出话。萨姆又说，“抱歉，但这对我真的很重要。”  
“最好是，臭小子。我想不出还有什么比你弟弟进地狱更可怕的。”  
“起码我知道他在地狱。”萨姆扔了手机。

萨姆在浴室里抹了把脸，他把冷水泼到脸上，再让湿意在空气中蒸发。这能让他清醒一点。他看着镜子里迪恩的脸，有一阵他觉得哥哥就在他眼前注视着自己。  
“我会找到你的，迪恩。”他说，“我保证。”  
迪恩看着他，跟他一起说，“我保证。”  
萨姆笑起来。  
“好吧，我们来试试。”卡西提奥妥协了。他是不得已，他从没见过一个人的精力可以如此迅猛地被消耗。萨姆看起来比两个小时前颓唐了许多，额角露出血管的颜色，就像他是什么透明的一扎就破的东西。但他眯着眼睛，那双迪恩的绿眼睛闪耀着，一个虔诚的信徒。  
卡西提奥说：“我问了几位天使朋友，除了见过上帝的人，传说中无名之所还在一些特殊时刻开启。”他说，“要是路西法跟米迦勒决斗还不算特殊时刻的话，可能就真的没机会了。”  
“我需要准备什么？”  
“祈祷。”卡西提奥说，“我的推测是，这场决斗分出胜负的时刻——或者更好：萨姆跳进笼子的时刻，如果你的祈祷足够真诚，无名之所就会向你敞开。当然，只是在理论上。”  
“如此简单？”  
“我们不知道具体是什么时候，你可能需要祈祷一整天。”  
萨姆没再回答，他径直走到窗边，跪下来，双手合十。  
一开始阳光照在他的左脸上，后来，阳光打在他的右侧。萨姆嘴唇上干燥起皮，每说一句话，就从缝隙里渗出血来。  
“慈爱的主啊，请让我找到迪恩的灵魂。”

斯塔尔墓地，另一人装载着路西法跌入了装恶魔的笼子。同一时刻，在底特律一家不知名的小旅馆里，萨姆的眼前闪起了光。  
他撑着地板站了起来，脚步虚浮地走进了那团光。  
他果然找到了迪恩。  
迪恩背对着他，他的声音比萨姆习惯的更加低沉，他在嘱托什么人：“……不会的，时间线会自动修正，正确的会覆盖掉错误的——痛苦的那些。”  
萨姆急切地往前了一步，但他仍然回到原地，他只能看着迪恩的背影。萨姆使劲偏了偏身子，他看见了跟迪恩对话的那人——  
迪恩。他的脸上是那种如释重负的笑容，正是这微笑让萨姆整个早上脸颊发酸。  
年轻的迪恩开口了。  
“你需要骗过所有神，更重要的是，你需要骗过萨姆。”  
片刻后，更灼眼的光升了起来。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇点梗的命题作文。  
> @超自然小飞蛾 ：“想看第八季往后的Dean遇到第三季之前的Dean！or第十一季往后的Dean遇到第四/五季的Dean！想看他们讨论三观讨论Sammmy讨论自己！或者是有彼此三年以上时间差的的SD穿越相遇！”  
> @alittlesick ：“能点个魂穿吗？就是那种一觉醒来发现自己变成了对方。”


End file.
